


Solarday Afternoon

by Sparkeyez



Category: Moon: Remix RPG Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dick Growth, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Syrup Cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkeyez/pseuds/Sparkeyez
Summary: What nice weather we're having today...Bilby continues where he left off with Noge that Blazeday night, this time on the castle balcony during his day off.Continuation of "Late Night Wood"
Relationships: Bilby/Noge (Moon: Remix RPG Adventure)
Kudos: 2





	Solarday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh yeah!!!! Finally getting back into the flow of writing things for once in my LIFE🌞
> 
> This is a continuation of the last fic I made, "Late Night Wood" If you haven't read it then I suggest you go do that so the things in this story make sense!! But tbh just go read the wiki about the chracters or play the game because things will make so much more SENSE
> 
> My brain was like,,,fucking baked writing this....I've spent an entire month on the last one but most of it was due to procrastination LMAO Like right after I wrote the first fic, I went straight to making this one which was a bad fuckin idea. I burnt myself out writing this but it was WORTH stretching it out to 7k It took like a week to make this because I write things super fucking fast. And I wanna make my fics looooong because I have so much ideas in mind. I also added some headcanons in along with my own personal lore on how Bilby got his job as a guard n shit. 
> 
> There's a bunch more fluff between Noge and Bilby in this one but still a ton of rough sex!! I personally find it hard to write sex scenes without making the characters go a little ooc, but who cares!!! Sex!!! Woooo!!!
> 
> I plan on writing a Giftpia fanfiction after this one because the characters are MMMMMMMM and along with finishing a bunch of other old rough drafts that I haven't touched in ages grrrrr....
> 
> BUT, I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. Sex position of the day, Butter Churner.

    "Mister Bilby, you gotta throw it like this!"
  


    "So, ehh.....like this, Noge?"
  
       
_Clank!_   

  


    "Uhh! Not exactly, but you'll get the hang of it..!"
  


  


The distant humming of a toy plane sounded above the two. It was Solarday, the only day in a week in which Bilby gets a day off. He usually spent the weekend working diligently on his toy plane. The guard worked outside on the castle balcony while Noge would come over to occasionally watch him. Bilby appreciated Noge's company and support towards him, he was always the highlight of his day.

It was the perfect opportunity for them to have all their private conversations together. The Minister would suspect them the least on Solarday since he knew thats when the guard would usually go out to fly his toy plane. It's not like Bilby could possibly do anything sinful to the toy prince on the _castle balcony_ of all things, right....?

  


Bilby gazed up at the plane that flew above their heads, watching it make twist and turns as it flew high in the air delicately. Noge stood beside him, leaning up against the balcony walls. The prince was attempting to help Bilby out with his toy plane, tutoring him on which angle and velocity he should throw the plane at.

  


"And so, this is how you should throw it....."

Noge handed the toy plane back to Bilby shortly after it fell down to the ground.

"I'm tellin' ya, Noge. You know much more about this stuff than I ever will!" He chuckled, grabbing the plane out of the prince's hands.

  


"Aww, don't say that, Mister Bilby! The design of the plane is really good, you just gotta throw it the right way!"

"Kid—I WISH I had your type of enthusiasm"

  


"But it's _truuue_! You work so hard, Bilby...! My dadsy always said to me that hard work makes kids adults!"

  


He chuckled. "Yeah? I'm not exactly a kid, Noge...I'm in my 30s"

  


"Weell, you still work super hard, Bilby! You practice every week!"

  


"And it falls down every week"

  


"But we're so close! I can feel it!! Bilby, won't you _pleeease_ throw it one more time?"

  


"Alright, Alright, kid! I'll give this one last shot...if this doesn't work then I'll just stop for today..."

  


Noge sprang up in the air excitedly. "Woo-hoo!! You got this this, Mister Bilby! I believe in ya!"

  


Bilby appreciated the support. "Heh, thanks, Noge...I'll be sure to use your advice for this one"

  


"I know a buncha things about toys so this should work just as planned! Now, try throwing it like how I told ya to throw it!" Noge giggled, eagerly waiting for Bilby to throw the plane again. He was patient, very patient, especially when it came down to his most favorite guard. He would do anything for him if it made Bilby happy, and always enjoyed talking to him on the castle balcony.

Bilby raised his arm, positioning his hand up in the air as he firmly held the toy plane in his palm. He carefully aimed the plane up towards the asky, Noge watched him in admiration.

  


"Alright, here we go..."

  


Noge looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Remember what I told you, Bilby!" He exclaimed, watching the man closely.

  


"I got this, kid!...Maybe..." Bilby took in a deep breath, he bent his arm towards his body and within a second he flung the toy plane into the air.

  


The plane flew up into the sky, making twists, turns and loops in the air. However, this result did not surprise Bilby while the wooden prince stood next to him, watching the toy plane fly cautiously.

  


When Bilby saw the toy plane begin to lower to the ground, he knew what was going to happen right after.

  


The guard sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He turned his head away, knowing what to expect next.

  


"Alright, we can just try to this another day, Noge-"

  


Suddenly, the toy prince started tugging on his arm rapidly.

  


"Mister Bilby!! Mister Bilby!! You did it!!!" Noge sprung up onto the balcony walls, watching in awe as the plane flew above their heads.

  


Bilby opened his eyes, they widened in surprise when he saw the plane continuing to fly in the air. He had nearly expected it to fall down to the ground by now.

  


"Holy shit.....I actually did it!" his mouth hung open slightly in joy.

  


"I knew you could do it, Mister Bilby!!" Noge effused, giving Bilby a childish smile.

  


He turned his head to face Noge and then back at the toy plane.

  


"Wh—wow!! This is amazing, kid!" Bilby was unable to hold in his excitement. 

  


"It really flew!! It's flyin' wild!!!" He jumped up and down joyfully, raising his hands straight into the air whenever he jumped. He scooped Noge up into his arms and spun him around which caught the toy by surprise.

He had finally pursued his promise to his son, a promise he had held in his heart deeply.

  


"Wooaa!! Mister Bilby!!!" Noge squealed childishly as Bilby span him around and around.

  


The two continued to whirl around in the air until Bilby started to feel faint.

  


"Okay, I think I have to stop, I'm feelin' a bit giddy..." He stopped and placed Noge back onto the ground. Bilby stumbled on top of his legs, still unsteady from spinning around a bunch.

  


"Whew—I thought I was going fling from out your arms from how fast you were spinning me!" Noge tittered

  


"Ahaha....Sorry about that, Noge. I just got too excited there for a moment" He gave Noge a pat on his head.

  


"Don't apolgize, Mister Bilby! Look how fast it's moving in the air!!" He tugged on his arm, pointing at the toy plane flying in the clear, blue sky.

  


The two stood together, watching the toy plane make loops in the air. "Look at it go, Mister Bilby! It can go for a really _long_ time!"

  


"Yeah, it really can...." The toy plane casted a shadow onto the ground below.

Things went silent between them as they gazed up at the sky. The only sounds being the occasional breeze that brushed past their bodies and the toy plane that hummed above them. Bilby suddenly spoke up.

  


"Thank you, Noge.."

  


Noge turned his head to look at the guard. "Aww shucks, Bilby...I barely did anything to help but if it makes you happy than thats great!"

Bilby smiled warmly at him. "No, Noge...You help me alot" Bilby placed his spear aside. He sat himself down on the ground and titled his back towards the balcony walls.

  


"C'mere" Bilby brought his hand up to his face, gesturing his fingers for Noge to come towards him.

  


"Ooh!" Noge stumbled towards Bilby, his footsteps staggering behind him as he swiftly walked towards the guard.

  


Bilby pulled him in for a hug and then a kiss. "You've helped me so much, did you know that?" He prepped kisses alongside Noge's face, making the toy's face become bright red.

  


"Bilby....!" Noge chuckled, returning the favor and poking the guard's face with his nose. He sat there in Bilby's lap, drowning eachother with kisses on the ground.

  


"Oh, Noge....How I love you so much!" Bilby wooed, twirling the toy's fabric hair with his fingers. He went in for another smooch, leaving pecks and nudges all over Noge's wooden face.

  


"Mister Bilby, I love you too!" He placed his hands onto Bilby's golden chest plate and leaned forward into his face to poke him with his nose once more. They closed their eyes, embracing eachother's love for the other.

Bilby knew the consequences he would face if anybody ever found out about their secret relationship. He would do anything for Noge, even at the own cost of his job and relationship with Fred.

  


Noge looked up at him.

  


"Mister Bilby?"

"Yeah?"

  


"I, uh...hope you don't mind me asking but...." he paused.

  


"Whats on your mind, Noge?"

  


"Well....uh..why did you want to make your plane fly?"

  


He stayed silent for a moment.

  


"It's for.....reasons"

  


"What reasons?" Noge asked, confused on what Bilby meant.

  


"Erm.....reasons that don't matter anymore"

  


The two went quiet, a gust of wind passing by their bodies.

  


Noge turned his head away awkwardly. "Ahh, sorry I asked that Mister Bilby..."

  


Bilby looked at him, pulling Noge closer towards his chest.

  


"No! Don't be, Noge....I'm glad you asked that" He smiled warmly.

  


"Oh~ How come?

  


Bilby placed a kiss on his head. "Because it reminded me of the person that matters most..."

  


"Woa~ Who is it??" Noge wipped his head to look at Bilby.

  


"Guess for me, kid" Bilby grinned, twirling Noge's hair in between his fingers.

  


Noge looked up at the sky, pondering to himself before asking.

  


"Uhhh....The Minister?" Noge guessed, half giggling.

  


"Blegh! Not even close, try again" Bilby laughed, making the toy prince titter.

  


"Hmmm, Fred?"

  


"Well, yes, he does matter a lot to me but besides Fred..." 

  


"........."

  


"........Me?"

  


"Yes! You!" Bilby chortled, planting kisses all over Noge's face.

Noge blushed lightly. "Oooh!" his face lit up while he pecked Bilby back with his wooden nose.

"You're the best thing to have ever happen to me, did you know that, Noge?"

" _Nooooo~_ I didn't know that Mister Bilby!" Noge beamed.

  


They both laid comfortably in eachother's arms, listening to the sounds that echoed throughout the open sky around them.

  


"I want things to stay like this forever, Mister Bilby"

  


He lifted his head and looked at the sky. "Me too, Noge"

  


" We should go....live in a toyhouse one day. And its full of toys!"

  


"Honestly, that doesn't sound half as bad..."

  


"Yeah..! And we'll play with toys all day and you'll get to fly your toy plane as much as you want!

  


"Heh, was that how life was for you back at toyworld or whatcha call it?"

  


"Toyland! And yeah, we played with toys alllll the time, it super fun! I wanna take you back to my home one day...."

  


"Hmmm, we'll see...Maybe once I finally quit my job or get a break I can come along with ya"

  


"Ooh!! Really?? Is Fred gonna come too?!"

  


Of course! Fred is obviously coming with me, whether his lazy bum likes it or not"

  


"Woa~ It'll be like a...family!"

  


Bilby looked down at him and smiled briefly. "Yeah, family...." He sighed quietly.

  


"And you and Fred are like my other family!"

  


"Oh really?"

  


"Mhm! You guys are so cool! Won't you both pleease come with me to Toyland one day?"

  


"I'd love to, Noge. I'll go talk to Fred about it tomorrow, I think I can make some arrangements in my schedule if I try hard enough...The king is pretty laid back, ain't he?"

  


"WOOA~!! I'll show you every place I know there! I'll even show you my old room in my toy castle and show you a buncha other things!!"

  


"Calm your joints, kid. Only if the king allows us to which I think he will"

  


"Sorry, Mister Bilby!! I'm just super excited!!"

  


"I know you are"

  


They sat quietly with eachother, Noge sitting inside of Bilby's lap while he rested his head on his chest. It was a pleasant and rare day, the weather not being too hot or too cold. The air was relatively warm, and it got even warmer between the two as they combined the heat of their bodies together. 

  


  


"I love you so much..." The guard murmured.

  


Bilby wrapped his arm around Noge and pulled him closer towards his body. He plopped more kisses onto his face, the toy begining to breathe heavily in his arms. 

"I love you, Mister Bilby....!" Noge buried his face into Bilby's chest plate.

  


" _Ooooh_ , Noge! I love you too-Oh!"

  


He suddenly felt a poke in his leg. "Noge, kid, was that you?"

  


Noge titled his head like a curious puppy. "Hmm? What was what?"

  


"I just felt somethin' poke my leg"

  


Bilby looked at his lap, his eyes widened.

  


The guard's smile turned into a slight smirk. "I guess someone got a little _too_ excited, huh?" he chuckled.

  


"Whuh?" Noge looked down, his face immediately turning red.

  


"Ohh!! Bilby I-" he stammered, looking down at the erection that formed inside his pants.

  


Bilby crowed with delight. "Did you get a boner because of me, kid?"

  


"Ah—Ah! I didn't mean too...!"Noge blundered

  


He winked. "Nahh, you're fine, Noge. I did promise you that we could do more of this on my day off.." Bilby firmly grabbed Noge's bulge and started slowly stroking it.

  


Noge gasped at the sudden contact made to his erection. "O-Oh..right! Solarday is your day off...!" He jerked his hips slightly into Bilby's palm.

  


Bilby rubbed his bulge gently, stroking it swiftly with his hand. "I bet you've been wanting to do this again since Blazeday, eh?"

  


He nodded his head. "Mhmm, yeah...I couldn't stop thinking about it this entire week...!"

  


"Well, I am on my day off and we do have the full day left..."

  


""W-Wait, we'll get to do it all day??"

  


"Alll day, kiddo" Bilby grinned broadly.

  


"Woa~!! Should we go back to my room?" He exclaimed.

  


He winked. "Noope, we're doing it out here"

  


Noge's eyes widened. "W-Whuh??? But what if somebody sees us??" He looked at him with surprise.

  


"Nobody's coming out here, Noge. Nobody does except for me and sometimes you, weather is nice today anyways" he assured him, continuing to stroke his bulge briskly.

  


Noge moaned softly. "Ahh...Okay...!" his erection bobbed inside his pants, moving his hips alongside Bilby's hand.

  


The erection grew bigger, stretching out the fabric of Noge's trousers. "Oooh, Mister Bilby~ If you keep touching it like that my weiner will tear right through my pants!" He whimpered.

  


"Heh, really? That's kinda hot to think about. If I keep rubbin' ya off, your twig penis will grow large enough to rip your pants open?"

"B-Bilby please...! I want it so much~!"

"I can already see the pre-cum staining through your shorts, you've been waiting a while for this again, haven't you?"

  


  


"Ooh yes, Bilby~ I've been touching myself all week thinking about it...!"

  


"Eh? Huh, you're a really good listener, Noge...good job. Maybe I should give you a little reward just for that..." The guard was flattered to hear that Noge even started to masturbate thinking about him. Bilby will admit, that turned him on a by alot.

  


"Yeah!! But it feels so much better when _you_ do it, Mister Bilby!"

  


He grinned at him. "Well, stand up, Noge. We don't have any time to waste!" 

  


"Mmm, alright!" Noge stumbled on top of his feet as he got up from Bilby's lap, watching the guard sit himself down on his knees.

  


Bilby took his helmet off, placing it down right by his side. He buried his face into Noge's bulge, propping several kisses onto his erection.

  


"Nnngh..! Mister Bilby..." Noge groaned loudly, pressing his bulge further into his face. His cock twitched inside his pants in desperation.

  


"You've been touching yourself thinking about me...did I hear that right?" Bilby looked up at him, giving his wooden stomach a couple kisses.

  


"Aahh..! Please don't be mad, Mister Bilby!!"

  


"Why would I be mad, kid? I was actually flattered to hear that come from you....I wanna know what type of stuff you were thinking about me" He purred. 

  


"W-Well....Uh.." 

  


"You can tell me, Noge" Bilby sucked lightly at the tip of Noge's boner.

  


"A-AHh~! A-Alright....!"

  


Bilby looked up at him in suspense.

  


"Hmmm....Well, I-I thought about you giving me a handjob at night...and imagined you whispered all that naughty stuff to me while you jerked me off!.....And the other time was when I imagined having sex with your butt and you were saying even more naughty things which made me feel.....aroused!"

  


Bilby paused to wonder to himself. He was thrilled to hear that Noge was using the words he taught him a couple nights ago as well as actually touching himself. But he wondered if he accidentally gave this kid a 'dirty talk' fetish. That was a conversation to be held with Noge for another day.

  


"Hmmm, thats very.....interesting, Noge. Proud of you for using your proper vocabulary"

  


"T-thank you, Mister Bilby! My dadsy never taught me the words you taught me..!"

  


"That's because I'm BETTER than your dad"

  


Noge gave him an inept look.

  


"Well...my dadsy is still my dadsy, Mister Bilby...!"

  


"But has your dad taught you all the things that I have? Did your dadsy ever give you this much _love?"_

  


"I....I......no"

  


"Exactly, I'll give you so much _more_ , Noge"

  


"U-Uh-Mmmh....Okay....." He stuttered, not being given enough time think as Bilby continued to prep kisses on his bulge.

  


The guard locked his eyes with Noge's. He placed his hand onto the prince's belt and gave it a slight tug.

  


"Won't you take this off for me, Noge?" He cooed

  


"Sure...!" He obliged obediently, quickly pulling down on the belt around his waist. Bilby dug his fingers underneath the waistband of Noge's trousers, he placed his head onto his crotch. The guard breathed heavily, feeling the warmth escape from his pants as he slowly pulled them down Noge's legs.

  


Noge's cock flung from out his trousers, hot and throbbing hard for Bilby. "This for me, kid?" He hummed, planting kisses all over his shaft. He teased his cock with his mouth while trailing his fingers across the member, making the toy whimper and moan above him.

  


"A-Ahh..! Bilby, please....!" Noge's legs trembled as he placed both of his hands onto Bilby's head. The man smiled beneath him. He placed his lips onto the tip of his shaft, twirling and twisting his tongue on the top.

  


He leaned his head forward, taking in more of Noge's cock into his mouth. He palmed and rubbed it with his hand while he went back and fourth with his lips and tongue. He bobbed his head down onto his member and swirled his tongue around before eventually swallowing the last few inches into his mouth. His face was buried deep into Noge's wooden crotch, only to slurp him all the way back up when he did.

Noge flinched. "OOooh~ Mister Bilby, I love it when you do this with your mouth~!" He rocked his hips slightly into the older man's face, shoving his cock deeper inside Bilby's throat. Noge's shaft started enlarging inside his mouth from arousal, making Bilby gag and moan on his cock.

Bilby palmed Noge's dick against the inside of his cheeks. He swallowed his cock into his mouth and kept it in, swashing it around like one would do with mouthwash. He bobbed his head up and down, slurping the toy's member down his throat. Bilby will admit, he forgot to continue this with Noge until today when toy's erection poked his leg. He kinda felt bad for keeping the prince waiting, when Noge _should've_ been fucking his mouth and tight hole. It was all for his education anyways since his father failed to teach him properly. They even had the entire day to themselves so they could do this as much as they liked until the day ended. The idea made Bilby's cock bulge from underneath his armor.

Noge whimpered and whined above him as his wooden legs shivered from the pleasure. His cock throbbed inside his mouth, pre-cum begining to drip from Bilby's lips. He bucked his hips into mouth, thrusting and crying out, feeling himself about to release inside of Bilby's tight throat. He tugged Bilby's hair tightly, jerking and grinding his cock into the guard's mouth.

The guard hollowed his cheeks around Noge's member and locked eyes with the toy. He moaned loudly on his cock, the vibrations from his moaning sending shivers of pleasure up Noge's wooden body. Bilby slurrped him all the way back up and started kissing and sucking on the tip before hollowing his cheeks again to slurp him all the way down.

  


"OOohh~ I'm coming, Mister Bilby!"

  


Before Noge could reach his climax, Bilby slurped up from his cock with a wet pop. He licked the sap from his lips, smiling deviously at his lover.

"A-Ahh...No...Why'd you stop Mister Bilby.....?" Noge whimpered. His cock twitching briskly above the man's face, pre-cum dripping directly down onto the guard below him.

Bilby took Noge's cock in his hand and started tapping it lightly against his tongue. He held his mouth open as he locked eyes with Noge, slapping his cock against his mouth."B-Bilby..." Noge wined.

He laid a few gentle kisses onto his member, a trail of saliva created with each tender kiss he planted. 

  


"Wanna do something a bit fun, Noge?" He asked, looking up at Noge lustfully.

  


Noge nodded his head. "Uh-huh...! Are we going to play with toys too??

  


Bilby smiled. "Erm....No, it's something else actually"

  


"Ooh~"

  


"Put your hands around my head" Bilby ordered.

  


Noge obliged without question, gently laying both of his wooden palms on both sides of Bilby's head.

  


"What are we going to do Mister Bilby...?"

  


"You're going to use my face, kid"

  


"Use your face?..........Like take it off?!" Noge panicked, assuming the worst.

  


He snorted loudly. "NO! Noge, kid, I mean like fuck it" he laughed quietly.

  


Noge titled his head. "Whuh....?"

  


"I want you to fuck my face using your dick, use it as much as you like, Noge"

  


He paused. "Y-You mean use your face by....putting my weiner in it?"

  


"Yeah, something like that. Just keep pushing my head down onto your cock till you start gettin' all those good feelings. You basically have all the control, it is your reward after all~" He rolled his tongue out underneath his shaft. 

  


"U-Uhmm...I'll try that....!" Noge's dick twitched in excitement, he clenched Bilby's hair tightly with his wooden hands. He slowly began to rub his cock up against Bilby's tongue, pre-cum pouring into the man's mouth.

  


Bilby looked at him with hunger in his eyes, eagerly waiting for Noge to use his face as a fuckhole. "I-I'm going to push your head down now..." Noge announced, making sure that his favorite guard would know whats about to come to him.

  


Without hesitation, Noge forcefully shoved his head down onto his cock. The toy let out a huge moan as Bilby's throat tightened around his dick. He bucked his hips forward into the guard's mouth, trying fuck his mouth deeper. 

  


Bilby rolled his eyes back, struggling to relax his throat as Noge relentlessly fucked his face. Bilby lengthened his tongue so it was outside of his mouth, rubbing against Noge's member each time the prince shoved it down his throat. The toy cried and moaned above him, rapdily thrusting his cock deep into Bilby's throat. His member was hot and throbbing inside the guard's mouth. Noge raised the man's head off from his cock, Bilby barely getting any breathing room as the toy shoved his head back down.

"A-Ahhh...! Using your head feels so good on my weiner~!" Noge wailed, enjoying his new found freedom he had using Bilby's face. The prince thrusted his hips in and out of Bilby's mouth, moaning with each inch he shoved down his throat.

The guard gargled and choked on his dick, his cock sunk deeper into his mouth. Bilby's throat tightened around his dick which made Noge throw his head back and moan. Noge would slide his dick out of Bilby's mouth only to rapidly thrust his hips back in making the guard moan out loudly on his cock. Bilby hollowed his cheeks around his dick, rolling back his eyes as they became heavy-lidded. He sworn he could feel his nose burn up from the inside, and it smelled sweet...

Bilby hungrily devoured his cock inside his mouth. He moaned while Noge easily slid his cock back and fourth through his lips and tongue. He pressed his hips rapidly into the man's face. The way Bilby looked up at him, his cheeks hollowed around his dick, moaning loudly. Eyes half shut and face all red from pure lust. He saw the hunger buried deep into Bilby's eyes; it all gave Noge a strange feeling that shot arousal through his cock.

He shook his head and cried out, finally reaching his climax. "OOHhhh~ I'm coming! I'm coming, Mister Bilby..!!" He gave Bilby's hair a harsh tug. He shoved his face farther down onto his cock, until his nose was buried into his crotch. He bucked his hips one last time, gasping and moaning loudly while he ejaculated down his throat.

He held Bilby's head in place. "S-Stay right there, Bilby...!!" The prince breathed heavily, keeping the man's head shoved down onto his shaft. The guard began humming loudly, struggling to swallow all of his cum.

Noge's hands soon relaxed around his head, allowing Bilby to finally slide off his cock. He took his mouth off the member, immediately gasping and coughing out the syrup afterwards.

  


He wheezed. "Eugh....O-Oh fuck, Noge..!" Bilby coughed out whatever syrup-like substance was left in his mouth.

" A-Ahaha....That felt soo good, Mister Bilby..!" his cock twitched above Bilby's face. 

Bilby blew his nose into his arm. "Ahh shit, I think some of it is comin' from out my nose.." 

"Is—Is my cum coming from out your-"

He interrupted him. "Yeah, you came so hard into my mouth that some it must've traveled up somehow...This was your reward for being such a good listener afterall..." Bilby breathed quietly, coughing in between breaths.

"Are you okay, Mister Bilby?" Noge asked, worried that he might've been too rough.

"I'm perfectly fine, kid! Just can't swallow all of your cum in one go like that.." He placed his hand to mouth, wiping off the the remaining substance stained on his face.

He gave his throbbing erection a few more kisses. "A-Are we going to do more?"

"Of course, Noge. I just need to take my armor off, getting a bit hot anyways"

Bilby lifted himself off the ground and stretched out his muscles. He groaned loudly as he hunched his arms behind his back, stretching out his limbs widely. The sun poured down onto them, the ray's reflecting off of Bilby's golden armor.

Noge watched in awe, he placed his hand onto Bilby's chestplate which was stained earlier from his cum. "Woa~ your armor is so shiny, Mister Bilby!" He looked over the man's body, admiring the large pieces of armor that glistened in the sunlight above.

"Is it shiny from all the splatters of syrup-cum on there or the sun?" Bilby laughed, dismantling the armor pieces suited onto his body. 

  


"Oops! Sorry about that, Mister Bilby!" Noge giggled.

  


He chuckled. "Sure you are"

  


Bilby took off every piece one by one as Noge watched him closely, tossing them down into the spot where he placed his helmet. He was left in only his underwear, the only thing he wore underneath his armor.

"Woa~ Look at all these pieces! How come you have to lug them around everday, Mister Bilby?" Noge stared in fascination at the armor, kicking one of the pieces lightly with his foot.

"Well, being a guard requires alot of safety and work, Noge. If something bad were to happen, what would I have to protect my body against?" He replied, sliding his underwear down his legs.

"Your....armor!"

He tossed his underwear down with the rest of his armor. "Yuup, and if I don't have it?"

"You get...hurt"

"And...?"

"You're naked...!"

He laughed inwardly. "No, I actually meant that I wouldn't have anything to protect myself against asides from my spear but that works too"

  


Bilby gave him a pat on his head, making Noge giggle playfully. "Say, how do you feel about fucking me from the balcony walls?"

  


"Whuh?"

  


"You've always said you wanted to get a good view of the land out there, eh?" 

  


"Yeah! You pick me up and put me on your shoulders sometimes so I can see, right?"

"Exactly, but this will be more fun in terms of viewing things" Bilby winked.

"Ooh? What are we gonna do, Mister Bilby??"

"You'll see" he grinned in excitement, walking over to the balcony walls.

The walls were tall, stone slabs that surrounded the perimeter of the balcony. Bilby could see above them just fine since he was taller than the walls themselves. Unlike, Noge, who was about the same height and hell maybe even shorter than the stone walls. Bilby would usually have to pick Noge up in his arms or place him on his shoulders whenever the toy prince would want to get a view of the land which he didn't mind doing, in fact the two actually enjoyed it. But Bilby had a much more fun idea in mind, finally being able to put his flexibility to good use.

Bilby sat himself down on his back, his body facing towards the wall in front of him. He slowly began moving himself closer towards the stone body, positioning his back up against the large slab of concrete as he laid down on his elbows. The guard groaned trying raise and fold his legs above so his ankles were on either side of his head, he positioned his rear directly up the wall's edge. His hair sprawled out against the stone tiles below him while he laid his head back onto the ground.

  


Noge stared in amazement, memorized by the way the guard moved and twisted his body. "Woooa~! I didn't know humans could be so flexible, Bilby!" Noge ran over to him, looking and poking at Bilby's body with his wooden fingers.

  


"Hmmnf...Yeah! You thought that only armor and spears were a requirement to work as a guard here? Well, think again! They've invested nearly thousands of yenom into our training, yeah, they trained us before we got our jobs!"

  


"Whuuuuh??! Woa~ That's so cooool!"

  


"You should've seen it, Noge! I bashed that guy's head and that guy's head in, they were practically beggin' for mercy!"

  


"WOOaa!!! You REALLY taught those guys a lesson!!"

  


Bilby looked at him and laughed. " Oh, kid, I'm just pullin' ya leg..None of that actually happened, but they did put our bodies through an absolute sweatshop during training"

  


"Ooh~?"

  


"Yeah.....it took them a while to realize that there hasn't been a threat here for more than what I can count on my fingers. They felt bad so they just let us keep the jobs anyways. I would've just taken the money with Fred and quit but then you came along and well, you can guess what happened next" he gave Noge a bright smile.

  


Noge giggled. "Then I met _you_ , Mister Bilby!"

  


"Heh, best thing to have ever happened to me during my years working here"

  


"Oh, Mister Bilby, don't flatter me!" Noge gushed, poking the man's head with his nose.

  


"Betcha, kid! Now hurry up and climb on top of me, I think I'm starting to feel all my blood rush to my head..."

  


"Hmm....Uhhh...where do you want me to climb?" Noge asked, puzzled on what he was supposed to do.

  


"Just climb on top of my butt and sit there with your thing inside me" Bilby grunted.

  


"Oooh~ Alright!"

  


Noge latched onto the man's thighs, slowly lifting himself up on top of his body. He swayed his feet around, accidentally kicking Bilby's face with his fooden foot while climbing on the way up.

  


"Oh! Did I hurt you, Mister Bilby?" He asked, looking down as he sat down on the edge of the stone walls.

  


"Just a scratch...don't sweat it, kid! Just focus on putting your weiner into me."

  


"I'll try!" Noge squatted on top of Bilbys ass, positioning his dick right above his pinkish hole.

  


"Remember what I told you, Noge. Just stick it in like that..." Bilby bit his lips lightly as Noge began to push the first few inches of his cock inside of his ass. He hissed slightly, feeling his hole become more and more stretched out by Noge's shaft.

Noge gasped softly. "Mmm~ Mister Bilby, I'm putting it in now...!" He bucked his hips into Bilby's ass immediately, thrusting his whole length inside the man's hole.

Bilby groaned loudly. "FUuck! Keep t-thrusting your hips inside me no matter how much pain I sound like I'm in, o-okay?" his entire shivered from the sudden force of pressure, still not used to Noge's length since they really only done it once that other time.

Noge obliged, but it was mostly a mix of lust and obedience since he was already poking his dick in before. The toy's body was facing the open plains in front of him, continuing to pull out of Bilby only to slam back down into his body making the man wail out loudly.

His cape fluttered in the wind, dipping his dick in and out of Bilby's ass. He threw his head back when he felt the guard's hole tighten around his member. His cock was hot and throbbing inside of Bilby's twitching hole, moaning as he felt the heat pulsate through his cock.

The guard moaned in between breaths. "OOohh fUuck~! Nnngh...how's the view, kid?" Bilby grunted, remembering that Noge was fucking him from on top of the stone walls.

"It looks amazing, Mister Bilby...!" Noge said looking up, gazing over the open meadows in front of him. The weather was nice today, bright and sunny with no cloud in sight. Perfect for fucking your lover's tight hole out in the open semi-publicly! Well, that's what they thought anyways...

Noge grindeded his hips into Bilby. He squatted up and down into his ass, his cock sliding out with a wet pop each time. He began to fasten his pace, rocking and thrusting his member rapidly onto Bilby. Eachtime he slammed his cock down onto the guard's hole, he made his stomach bulge from how big his length was.

  


"This feels soooo good, Mister Bilby...! I could have sex with your butt all day~!" which he technically could given the circumstances of the situation.

  


Noge's cock stretched out his insides, making a meaty slap back down whenever he thrusted his cock into his ass. Bilby felt like his entire pelvis was about to burst into flames from how fast the toy forcibly shoved his shaft down inside his hole. He especially wasn't used to how contorted his body was. Bilby only did a couple complex missionary positions with Fred before but nothing to the extent of this. The extra rush of blood to his head caused him to feel light-headed from all the pleasure that pulsed through his veins. 

  


The man moaned beneath him, his cock twitching above his face. "MMHhh fuCk! KEep moving your hips like that! Right t-there!" Bilby gasped for air while Noge continuously brushed past his prostate.

The toy slammed his body against the other's. He tried fucking deeper into Bilby's hole, rocking his wooden hips back into his ass relentlessly. Noge rolled his eyes back when the guard's hole spasmed around his cock, making him whimper out loudly.

Bilby moaned like a bitch in heat, mewling and begging for more from the toy prince. " _Oooooh fuck, kid...!_ I love you so fucking much, did you know that? Fuck me all god damn day~!"

The older man howled, encouraging Noge to fuck his hole however long he wanted.

"I do! I do~!" the prince squatted back down onto Bilby, pulling his dick out to slam it back in. Bilby's muscles clamped around Noge's cock tightly. Noge threw his head back and moaned, pushing his full length into Bilby's hole once again.

The guard let his tongue hang out of his mouth while his eyes became half-lidded. His limbs started to go numb as Noge continued vigorously fucking his spasming hole. Bilby couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be used as Noge's fuckhole all day. He loved the way Noge fucked his ass like an wild animal in heat, ruthlessly tearing and rocking through his hot muscles while they clamped around his throbbing cock. Maybe it was all the lust and desire that clouded his weathered mind, or maybe it was that fact that Fred hasn't been giving him enough lately.

Was it even for Noge's education anymore or was it the repressed sexual desires that they had for eachother? Bilby didn't care enough to think why anymore as Noge slammed down into the man's prostate, making him howl out loud.

The two prepared themselves for their orgasms, feeling as it would happen any moment while their bodies clashed together.

"OOOooh~! I'm going to come inside you, Mister Bilby...!"

Bilby bit down on his lips. "FUucK, AHaha....! PLease pump me full of your fuckin' seed, Noge~!" he spat out sentences which were either incomprehensible messes or one-liners that sounded like they came from a cheesy porno.

  


"I will~! I will! Mister Bilby~!"

  


Bilby's words sent heat straight down to Noge's cock. The toy thrusted his hips down into Bilby's hole one last time, seating himself inside the older man as he crammed his load into the guard's prostate. 

  


The lovers howled in bliss, finally reaching both of their well deserved climaxs.

  


"MMMNNnh~!! I love you, Mister Bilby~!!" Noge mewled, his wooden joints trembling from the pressure he put on them.

  


"OOoh FUck..! NNngh...I love you too, Nog--SHit!" Bilby yelped, his entire body twitched from pleasure as he came all over his face.

  


Noge sat with his body still squatted down into Bilby's ass, his cock continuing to throb inside his hole. He shakily lifted up his head to look at the land in front of him. His mind was so consumed with lustfullness that he'd nearly forgotten that he was fucking Bilby's ass from on top of the balcony walls. Noge took his time admiring the view, watching the birds fly across the air as their sqauks echoed throughout the open sky. He wondered to himself how long things would remain like this, the prince knew that eventually he'd have to go back with his father and the idea of that saddened him.

  


They sat there silently, a gust of wind brushing past their trembling bodies.

  


Noge lifter his rear in the air, managing to slide his cock out of Bilby easily which made the man moan softly during the process.

  


The toy prince slowly stepped off the stone slab, hanging himself from off the edge of the balcony wall. His wooden hands struggled to keep gripping onto the ledge. He realized that he didn't actually know how to climb back down.

  


"Oh..!" 

  


He fell face-flat on his back, and onto the stone tiles below.

  


Bilby turned his head to face Noge. "O-Oh shit! Are you okay, Noge?"

  


The toy sat up and dusted himself off. "Yeah!! I'm fine, Mister Bilby! But you're still upside down..!" Noge poked at him, the man's body still shivering.

  


Bilby laughed. "Oh right..." He groaned trying to untuck his legs from above his head, sitting himself upright on the ground next to Noge.

  


He laid his back against the wall, crossing his legs together. He patted onto his thigh, signaling for Noge to come sit in it.

  


Noge climbed into his lap and hung his wooden arms on both of his shoulders. He poked Bilby's face with his nose, the guard returned the favor and in turn, drowned Noge's face with kisses as he shoved his face closer to his own.

  


"I love you, Mister Bilby~ That was soo good~!"

"You fucked me so well, kid...Are you sure you haven't done this before with somebody that I don't know about?" He raised an eyebrow, and then proceeded to laugh.

  


"Not in a million years, Mister Bilby!" Noge trilled

"Heh, I'm just toying with ya, kid" He placed another kiss against his wooden cheeks.

  


The prince sat with his head laid against Bilby's chest. The sun poured down onto their bodies, exposing every drop of sweat that coated Bilby's body. A wave of wind flew past them, making both of their hair sway softly in the air.

  


  


"....Bilby?"

  


He looked down at him, twirling the end of Noge's cap with his finger. "Yeah?"

  


"....What if I have to go back with my dadsy to Toyland soon? I know I'm going to have to leave eventually, Mister Bilby...."

  


Bilby stayed silent. He was right, Noge _was_ going to leave soon eventually, having to go back to Toyland to take on the responsibilities of a prince or whatever it is he does there.

  


"Well, that's why I plan on spending as much time with you as possible"

  


"Will you come with me when I go?"

  


"......Yes, I will"

  


"Fred too?"

  


"Of course, Fred will come along with us"

  


.........

  


  


"Mister Bilby, I never wanna leave your side..."

  


"You never have to, Noge..." He placed a kiss on his wooden forehead, pulling Noge closer towards his chest.

  


  


  


_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

  


Bilby peeped his head up at Noge. "You hear that?"

  


"Yeah...! Wait...."

  


Just then, the sound of distant humming could be heard from above, breaking the silence between the two. They both turned their heads to look up. 

The toy plane from earlier flew around in the air making loop-a-loops around in the sky. It began to lower more and more towards the ground until landing smoothly on the stone ground next to the two lovers.

  


Both of them blinked their eyes twice in astonishment.

  


Bilby simpered, and started chuckling. "W—Well, wontcha look at that?"

  


"Woa~! I totally forgot all about it! They really do go for a long time!"

  


"They really do, huh?" Bilby eyed the toy plane across from his body, he smiled softly.

  


The guard reached out for the plane grabbed it gently in his palm.

  


"Are you going to throw it again?"

  


"...Yeah, wanna come and watch?"

  


"Sure!!"

  


Noge crawled out of Bilby's lap to get up on his feet, eagerly waiting for Bilby to do the same.

  


"C'mon, Mister Bilby!! I wanna see ya throw it again!!" 

  


He grunted. "I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Bilby stumbled getting on top of his feet but immediately gained balance afterwards.

  


Soon after Bilby got up, Noge dragged him to their usual throwing spot which was in the far-left corner of the balcony.

  


"I'm gonna throw it again, Noge. Are you watchin' me?"

  


Noge nodded his head. "Yeah!!!"

  


"Alright...here we go!" Bilby aimed the toy plane towards the sky and flung it up into the air. The two watched it drift across the sky, making loops, twists and turns in the air below.

  


"Woa~ It's flyin' real high, Mister Bilby!"  


"Heh, sure is!" Bilby bent down to knee level with Noge and wrapped his arm around the prince.

  


Whilst the toy plane flew above them, Bilby smirked and looked at Noge. "Say, how about round two, kid? We still got the entire day left to ourselves like I promised"

  


Noge looked at him and cracked a playful smile.

  


  


"Well, c'mon! What are we waiting for, Mister Bilby?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think you can guess what happens next lmao,,,
> 
> I love making sex scenes so goddamn rough, its fun but hard to write if you plan on keeping everyone in character. Anyways, I'll begin working on that Giftpia fic while giving myself a brain break after this,,,hoping to write for more fandoms again!


End file.
